Heide Reinmund
Occupation: Knight/Soldier in the Adysian Army, Corporal rank City: Adysia Weapon: Spear (main), Sabre (secondary), on occassion will carry a back-up knife as well. Heide is a young knight who lives in the Adysian capitol city. Usually if he is not sent out on a misson, he is found in the city proper. He lives in the barracks at the main Knight's Headquarters, and at his parents' home when on leave for the weekends. Personality Most noticeable about him is his sunny and optimistic disposition. He is usually smiling and tends to look for the best in any situation. However, it is also a front to hide his insecurities - as a knight he feels that he should represent the best outlook to the people he protects. He's always a helpful person and a people-pleaser. He is also afraid of people being angry at his mistakes and does everything meticulously in the most proper way he can. He is often a little nervous in front of strangers, and despite his friendly attitude, it takes a lot of time for him to open up to someone personally. He carries strong loyalties and takes his promises very seriously, especially those which he made as a knight. He also has a naïveté that leads him to put a lot of faith and unwarranted trust in people and ideals. History Heide was born in Adysia to his parents Stefan Reinmund and his wife, Zelda Claisen, who are a cavalry officer and a field medic, respectively. The Reinmunds are a family with a long military history which they are proud of, and thus it is a tradition for the family members to follow into service to the kingdom. This sort of expectation was no different for Heide or for his brother Ingvarr, who is six years older than him. As a child, his upbringing was extremely strict, as his parents' expectations were strong. He quickly learned to follow rules and orders, and never wanting to irk his temperamental father, Heide would follow them to the letter. During his childhood, he learned how to wield lance and sword from his father (and his brother, when available). It was at a social function which both of their parents attended that Heide first met Dylan Rhodes, and the two became fast friends. Despite their parents' animosity for each other, the two were close friends in the following years. In his teenage years, he attended the military academy, with Dylan as a classmate. When he was 15 though, Dylan ran away from the school for some reasons. And although Heide was a sociable person he never really grew close the remaining years of his education. His agreeable nature also made it easy for people to pile their tasks on him, so he was also often stuck doing a lot of work for other people. Although he often found it difficult, he says that looking on the bright side and thinking of his fulfillments as a knight is what helped him get through it. Skills Weaponry & Combat - Heide's combat style tends to lean towards quick strikes and dodging. He can wield a spear with fine skill, having been trained in its use since childhood, both on foot and on horseback. He can also get along fine with a sabre but his skill in swordplay is more mediocre. Noticeably about him, he wields a sword with his left hand. He is less trained in hand-to-hand combat and it mostly boils down to throwing out random kicks or punches as long as they land somewhere. Usually his spear is not carried when in civilian settings. Oftentimes in his youth, his mother has kidnapped him as a medical assitant in her various procedures, so he's grown quite skilled in first aid and emergency treatments. He also has a very sharp memory, so he's good at giving scouting details and usually can be relied on to recall something that you didn't. With that said, while he is forgiving, he'll never let anything go. Random -- He is ambidextrous, but at an uneven distribution. While he prefers his right hand for most things, he prefers a sword in his left hand and is also able to write with both. -- He is long-sighted - while able to see at a good distance, you can see him holding books and other things at least half-arm's length to read. -- He can't whistle. -- ... Or cook. Despite how careful he is, something always seems to go wrong in the food. This is partially due to picking up strange cooking habits from his mother who liked to make exotic health food for her family. -- He's afraid of ghosts. Ghost stories will keep him awake all night. -- He's also afraid of drowning. While he can swim, his first reaction when hitting deep water is to panic. Family Stefan Reinmund (52) - Father. A captain in the cavalry division of the army. Zelda Claisen (47) - Mother. A field doctor who specializes in surgery, who first met Stefan after stitching up his arm following an injury. An intelligent and skilled woman, but with little sympathy to others' feeling and tends to find things funny which other people don't. She also carries bitter feelings towards healers who use magic, seeing them as a threat to her job. Ingvarr Reinmund (24) - Older brother, member of the cavalry. Theodor ("Tate") Reinmund - Uncle (Stefan's cousin), see Lieselotte's page. Lieselotte Reinmund (15) - (see page) Cousin. Relationships 'Dylan Rhodes - '''Childhood friend, Heide and Dylan shared many experiences together and bonded over their similar plights. That is, until Dylan suddenly vanished two years ago, having run away without letting him know. Heide was distraught from the loss and nearly believed Dylan to be dead. The two friends have been reunited and Heide is glad to see him back home safe and sound, but remains deeply hurt by his disappearance, especially since to Dylan it seemed to be of little consequence. The friendship is somewhat strained, despite how Heide tries to maintain it. 'Edwin Blackthorne - 'Acquaintance who seems to keep running into Heide ... literally. He takes it in good humor however, and their times together are amusing in one way or another. 'Avianna Coile - '''Acquaintance. He doesn't know her very well yet, but thinks her cooking is excellent (although, he's not very picky as far as cooking is concerned...).